In Your Memory
by Kirstosaur
Summary: Post BOTW Zelink. In which a young Knight of the New Queens Guard and the to-be-crowned Queen are learning to heal, and to love again, after their world was torn apart by hatred and fear. Slow-burn, angsty and all that good stuff.
1. Chapter 1 - What Was Lost

**_My first story on here! Based around BOTW post-game Zelink. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave a review :)_**

Hateno village was always nice this time of year. Blossom littered the straw ceilings of the central huts, and the light reflected off of them in a way that showered the world in soft pink light. Without the looming image of a world turned black in the backdrop, where once hyrule castle crumbled in fuchsia shadows, the sky was clear as far as Rito Village from the highest points. This is where she chose to sit, the ancient technology lab proud to boast her presence with the royal family's banner whenever she would visit.

Her father's spirit had died along with the calamity, and zelda often pondered would things have been different if they had reconciled- not that she ever stopped loving him, but she grew to resent him for her lack of freedom in their final days together. She only ever wanted to make him proud, but had this been enough?

"You okay up there, your highness?" came the voice of Purah from below, child-like in a way that caused her to adore the little woman.

"Yes, I'll be right down," but she wasn't planning on moving, at least not as long as the sun still lit her former home just like how she remembered. They were all she had left of her father- her memories and the crumbling remains of the guardians that protected Hyrule Castle still. King Rhoam's legacy was guaranteed to be one that sparked hope in generations to come, but after even a hundred years trapped within the place she had grown to fear the pain of losing him still felt raw. When she had extended her condolences to King Dorephan she had seen that pain in his eyes, and it made her chest ache with unrelenting grief. There was so much they had lost, so much time they couldn't ever replace, that it made life feel almost unbearable the last few weeks. She would have seeked comfort from Link, but her Knight had been so exhausted that all he seemed to do was eat and sleep, and when he wasn't he was simply watching her, barely uttering a word. She could see it in him too- how the calamity had taken a toll on him. She couldn't imagine losing her memories, of him, of her father, of the champions…

Oh, Urbosa. The woman who stepped up in the darkest of times to be to her what she needed- a mother figure. Someone to guide the way, lend a shoulder or even just give little snippets of advice under the guise of one-liners. She needed her right now- needed her strength. The road to rebuilding was long and winding, with dangerous pitfalls and crumbling paths, not to mention Zelda's own journey into womanhood and what will one day be the ruler of a kingdom of rubble and ruin. Her father had warned her she would someday be the heir to nothing, but all this time had still felt too soon.

"Zelda?" She knew that voice, so soft spoken it's barely audible, and yet from the chest of someone stronger than any Hylian she'd ever known. Almost like a whisper, or as though it's being carried through on a breeze.

"I said I'll be down in a minute, or did you not hear me?" The stubborn princess muttered, her eyebrows drawing together in a frown. She was busy… mourning, she would call it- not 'dwelling' as Sidon had insisted in their short stay at the Zora Domain. She could hear feet shuffling and then footsteps that clinked from metal boots that Knights were often outfitted in. Before she could imprint the view of Hyrule to her heart her vision was blocked by two narrowed blue eyes and a narrow, pointed nose. He didn't need to say it, she knew he was baiting her. The silence they had grown accustomed to together was almost more telling than words themselves, especially after defeating Ganon. It felt like all the progress Zelda had made in getting him to open up had been destroyed. He had most of his memories now, but the little moments that had mattered to her were lost in the fabric of time and she didn't know how to get them back. Their deep conversations by campfire, or the nights where he would wait in the entrance of her tent to keep guard because she was afraid of the Yiga Clan returning, or the things she had begun to feel for him- they didn't feel real anymore. They had come so far, and now they had so far to go. She just wished he would talk to her more, but she knew this wasn't easy for him.

The Princess sighed, standing up so that he was no longer looming over her. "Sorry Link, but I'm not in the mood to stay and… not-chat." She turned on her heel but he was faster, weeks of eating right, things that weren't dubious, keeping him in his best form.

"Wait."

His hand circled her wrist, and when she turned back to the boy who had grown into a man before her eyes his cheeks were slightly pink. A welcome change from his usual stoic expression. "Are you… okay?"

Her stomach lurched, but she formed a tight-lipped smile all the same, "I've just been thinking too much. I'll be fine."

"You're Zelda, you don't think there's such a thing as thinking too much." His face was serious, but his cheeks and eyes gave away the humour in his statement. It almost felt like before the calamity, where everything was new and exciting and he knew her, really, for her.

"Maybe I was wrong," Her voice was unsteady, and she pulled her hand out of his grasp reluctantly, immediately missing the warmth of his palm through her glove. "About everything."

He didn't say another word, instead frowned and gestured for her to make her way inside. Sometimes she wondered if he still thought he was obliged to protect her how her father had wanted. Today she just settled for quiet acceptance, checking over her shoulder to see him walking behind her as they retreated inside the tech lab.


	2. Chapter 2 - Moving Forwards

**I recieved some really lovely feedback on the last chapter, and it has filled my heart with so much happiness and gratitude! Thank you all for reading and helping me to improve as a writer- it really means a lot to me. Here's Chapter Two!**

The days were growing longer, allowing for pleasantries such as lounging lakeside or picking apples from trees with the children of Hateno village. Not that the duo had much time for leisure, in Zelda's research of ancient technologies rediscovered through the calamity and Link's broody training in fear of the return of such an evil. They had not yet worked out how to preserve the Guardians safely the way that the Shiekah had intended all those years ago, and while Purah, Symin and Zelda were by no means short of intelligence, they were seemingly sparse for inspiration.

The Princess now sat at the main wooden table by the entrance of the lab, her head buried in the Shiekah slate and poring over it's unique abilities that had guided her Hero to her side just in time. Her hair was pulled back and secured in a blue ribbon that she'd found, but strands still escaped from the updo to pool messily on the surface in spirals that flickered like flames whenever she moved her head. The slate made noises that felt almost attentive in response to Link, but it didn't make any noise back at her the way she hoped it would. Even when she raised it in the direction of the closest shrine it remained silent, almost mocking, as the screen faded to black every time.

Exhaustion was tampering with her patience, and she jabbed at the screen accusingly, muttering insults under her breath as she fiddled with it, tried pulling it apart and putting it back together again repeatedly. "Bloody ridiculous," she cursed, dropping it with a resounding sigh and receiving pitying looks from the other researchers.

Her chair screeched as she stood up, gathering her things and storming outside to head to the village. There was a light drizzle of rain but she paid no mind, her footsteps sloppily smacking the mud and coating the soles of her boots with cakey dirt in her determination.

As if on cue Link appeared in her peripheral vision, jogging to keep up with her. He was wearing a red tunic, covered in various straps that helped keep his shield, sword and bow tidily sheathed behind him. For once his hair was down, hanging shaggily at the sides of his face and keeping the blaring sunlight and rain from his cheeks. He seemed out of breath, and Zelda guessed he'd been training too hard- _as usual_. She remembered how he had lectured him in the past about 'babysitting' her, but the genuine concern in his eyes then and now made her bitter comments die in her throat.

She knelt while trying to ignore his presence at the feet of the small Goddess statue, closing her eyes and basking in its warmth. She had felt so much more connected to Hylia since the calamity had ended and her abilities had shown themselves in their full glory. Maybe it was all in her head and her sealing powers had fuelled her ego, but she was welcoming the change. Now she felt less despair when praying and more peace, as though the heavens themselves were sending her their strength and adoration.

"I feel as though you are listening," she murmured softly, a little smile finding her lips in spite of her stress. Link turned his head guiltily but she wasn't speaking to him, and when she opened her eyes again they focused on the clasped hands of the statue. "I am here in search of guidance, strength and wisdom," Zelda continued, "all of which seem to fail me as of late. As I'm sure you have noticed."

Link swore he could hear a giggle from the statue that echoed so softly it felt like it was coming from inside his head. He went to touch Zelda's shoulder reassuringly, but she batted him away, just as it felt she had been doing for weeks. He _hated_ feeling useless.

"I suppose it is a lot to ask, but I mean well, you see I've been trying to prepare the future, leave a legacy of sorts, one that will make my people proud when I one day take my place as their Queen."

A breeze tousled her hair in response, lightly caressing her face before rustling the bottom of the Knight's tunic as he watched her nervously.

"I pray you forgive me for falling short, I have a habit of doing that. I trust that the holy powers will be patient with me, as I will with you, sweet Goddess."

"She can hear you," Link interrupted, causing the Princesses' eyes to wander to his boots, "I think she is proud of you."

He remembered how she would fill his heart with warmth and strength whenever he would pray to her at this very spot, and it made him unfold his arms with a newfound confidence, "She would speak to me, and I would hear it in my heart, not my head or out loud. It was always fleeting, but I know she was watching- no, guiding me."

His kind words made her blush, and so the Princess bowed her head humbly, resting her hands on her knees. She hadn't realised they had been clasped to her chest as the statue's had also been. "I feel that too," she whispered, "I didn't before everything… happened, but I could feel her beside me when I faced Ganon. And I could feel you, and it made me feel strong."

The silence between them lingered with unspoken affection and grief so heavy it was tangible and sat on their shoulders with insistence. She stood, brushing herself off and finally noticing the rain that had developed into a shower, swirling clouds turning yellow overhead as twilight neared.

"We have a lot of time to make up for," Zelda said.

Link nodded, running a gloved hand through his tousled hair before folding his arms once more, a sign of retreat back into himself. She turned to the statue and touched the head of the Goddess lovingly, like a mother to a child, and the very action filled Link with a strange feeling of what could only be described as deja-vu, as though he had been here before, or experienced this feeling that he couldn't put his finger on. He felt the Goddess' presence between them as the sun begun to set. He could hear parents calling their children back home for the night, and he wondered if they were frightened of monsters even here, in a place so safe and even after the Calamity.

"I suppose we should head back to the Castle eventually…" She continued, trying to quietly hint that he should breach the subject of leaving to Purah. She couldn't imagine that the lady would be too happy about them leaving her hospitality, but she had a duty to fulfill, and as such would do so as the future Queen. "I hear your good friend Hudson is doing a good job at rebuilding Castle Town, and it shall be back to its' former glory in no time. At least I shall remain hopeful for that."

Link nodded once more, a grin gracing his Hylian features at the mention of the construction worker. He had no doubts that the place was doing well, but the threat of the looming blood moon in a few nights meant he had to go there anyway to clear back out any resurrected Guardians until Purah and Zelda could finally work on that preservation technique they were searching for.

"I'll talk to her," He promised, "And while I'm there could you please do me a favour?"

She knew he didn't like asking for such things from her, and the way his grin faded proved that, so she knew it was serious, "Of course?"

"There's a letter on the desk in my house over the bridge for Prima, could you deliver it to her?" He was already walking back to the Lab, and all Zelda could do was nod, wondering what business he had with the innkeeper but not having the heart to ask.


End file.
